The super life of an Angel girl
by the girl who hates mondays
Summary: AU sorta, What would happen if the team was given a 5 year old as a "teammate"? Read as she grows up, raised by teenagers. TV show pairings, don't like don't read.  T for possible bad words in the future.. maybe...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first not song fic story to be posted here, so tell me what you think :)

the first chapter is cut into two parts, after that it will be mostly little bonding scenes as she grows up.

Warning: Pairings are, Spitfire, Supermartian, Robanna? and kalula unless the show does otherwise...

Disclaimer: I didn't do it... oh wait.. yea I did.. I dont own anything except Hailey... *sniffs*

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 29<strong>__**th**__**, Saturday**_

_**Justice league HQ**_

_**6:02 AM**_

* * *

><p>Hailey's POV<p>

It was early in the morning, but I was too excited to care, batman was going to come get me, batman's enrolling me in happy harbor elementary and I'm joining the Young Justice team. We're going to be like a family, I can't wait!

The door started opening so I pretended I was asleep, someone walked in and turned on the light "Hailey, I know your awake" it was Black Canary, I opened my eyes and sat up then leaped into her open arms and gave her a big hug. I haven't seen black canary for a while because she was helping the new team, "I missed you blacky" "I can see that" blacky laughed, I let go "so I hear your excited to join the team" "of course I am, and I get to go to school and I get to wear my new hero outfit, it's going to be so much fun" blacky laughed again and ruffled my bed head hair "well for right now, let's focus on getting you dressed, ok?" "Okay" I said smiling

_**6:19**_

I walked into the cafeteria, in the HQ, got some breakfast and made my way over to where Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash were sitting, I sat on my knees in-between Flash and Superman "Good morning uncle Flash" I said, standing on my knees I grabbed his coffee cup and drank some of the coffee, then put it down in front of me and smiled at everyone, and they all chuckled I turn to Superman "What's everyone laughing at?" I said confused, he took a napkin and wiped my upper lip, "nothing sweetheart" he said shake his head and chuckling again "So today's the big day huh, Hail's?" Uncle Flash asked using my nickname "Yep!" I said taking a bite of my scrambled eggs "Are you excited?" GA asked I nodded shoving more egg into my mouth "how excited?" I swallowed then stood on the bench with I arm stretched out as far as they could go and I said "this excited" and they all laughed again. I sat back down and finished my eggs and drank the rest of Uncle Flashes coffee "Hey that was mine" he said "You should always share you things, Uncle Flash. " I said then hopped down from where I was sitting and ran away, before Flash could catch me.

Ok so you probably are thinking what in the world is she talking about, well let me clear some things up for you. My name is Hailey Smith, I'm 5 years old and I'm going to join the young justice team, I was adopted by the justice league when I was a baby, I don't have _a_ mom or dad but I got a bazillion, I know everyone and everyone's secret identity in the Justice League, and I've gone home with a few but mostly Black Canary, she my favorite but don't tell anyone I said that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5:43 PM<strong>_

I was running but not looking where I was going and ran into someone, I fell back on my butt and my side bangs that were tucked behind my ear fell over my right eye, I looked up and saw Batman "hi Batman" I said, a big smile on my face, he helped me up then sighed "Black Canary let you pick out your own clothes again didn't she?" he said referring to my outfit

I was wearing a bright purple long sleeve shirt with superman's symbol on it, a blue denim skirt that landed a couple inches above the knee, neon yellow leggings, a green converse shoe on the right foot and an orange one on the left and last but not least my curly brown hair was in a neat braid that reached a few inches past my shoulders with a hot pink bow at the end.

I nodded happily, "Come on, the team's waiting" he said, we walked to the teleporter, and everyone was already there "Why is everyone so sad, Batman?" I whispered to him, I looked around Wonder Woman and Hawk girl looked like they was going to cry, Green Arrow was holding Black Canary as she let a few tears slip, Superman and Aqua man were trying to stay strong but their eyes were sad, same with Green Lantern, and J'onn I don't think I've ever seen him sad until now, Flash was missing.

Batman turn's towards me and knelt down so he was at my eye level "Hailey, you're joining the Young Justice team-" "I know, but why is everyone so sad?" I asked innocently "Hailey you're not going to be living here anymore, you will be living in Mount Justice with M'gann and Conner" he said, I felt my face grow red and tears started to blur my eyes "But I can come back and visit, right?" I ask hopefully, whipping the tears away with my sleeve.

He sighed "No" the tears came right back and made their way down my cheeks, just then Flash came through the door with something behind his back, he looked at me and said "Hailey, we're all gonna miss you so much, here" he said handing me a colorful box, I took it and opened it up inside was a medium sized purple monkey, it had an oval shaped head and a big tummy and had every symbol of every member in the Justice League somewhere on it. I picked it up and hugged it "It's from all of us" Tears still running my face "thank you" I said whipping my eyes again...

_**6:16**_

I finish hugging everybody and was currently on Black Canary's hip holding my new monkey that I named Mr. Monkey; Blacky set me down on the teleporter and I stepped into the circle thing, where Batman already was. With a flash of light we were in an empty room, a computer voice said something but I didn't hear what, as people started coming in the room I hid behind batman, holding on tightly to his cape.

Then Batman said "Team, I called you all here to introduce your newest teammate, Angel" I peeked around Batman's cape and saw my new family, seeing them made me excited but also nervous so I reached up, grabbed his hand and stood next to him. I looked at my new family again, they all looked shocked…

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person**_

Batman had told the team to meet at the cave, He had said it was important, when he announced that they had a new teammate they were thrilled thinking it was Zantanna, but they were wrong.

It was a child, a child; the team was disappointed to say the least. The fact Batman wanted them to "babysit" upset them, it was not what the team was for. The child spotted wolf and immediately jumped on him, Robin was the first to speak, "So you're using us as a babysitter?" using harsh tone to voice their thoughts. Batman gave a pointed glare to his protégé "No, she is now part of the _team,_ and will be treated that way" he glares at the rest of the team "She maybe young, but aren't you all? I have to go" with that he walked out.

The team turned around to face their newest member, who was currently on wolf's back; she hopped down and stood in front of them, brown hair, small, not even the age of 7, cute puppy dog brown eyes. If any one of them were look at her in a different light, they'd say she was adorable.

"Hi, I'm Angel, but my real name is Hailey" she introduced herself, sticking her hand out to Wally, he was hesitant in taking it but did and shook hands, she let go then hugged him completely shocking Wally, the sight would make even Artemis go 'awww'. Artemis realized that she knew what it was like, not being accepted because of someone else's decisions, so she joined in on the hug shocking poor Wally even more, next was M'gann she missed having a little sister around, one she could dress up, play dolls with and do her hair. She pulled Conner along as well, Kal'dur knew as being the leader he had to accept her on to the team and this seemed like the only way to do it, Robin was still upset over the girl holding his mentors hand, but didn't want to be a downer so he also joined the now 'group' hug.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, then broke apart for a proper introductory.

* * *

><p>Tada! :)<p>

~TGWHM~


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey guy's sorry for the late upload.. I could come up with millions of excuses buuuuuutt I think your here to just read the story  
><strong>_

_**"Ughhh I feel naked...And not in a fun way..." -Artemis  
><strong>_

_**uhhh whoops wrong quote..**_

_**"Oh, she's gonna fit in great." -Artemis**_

_**That's not the right one either.. Dang!**_

_**Oh well.. On with the show, I mean story  
><strong>_

_**I do not own young justice or it's characters or Spongebob.. *tears***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2:<strong>_

_**Hailey's POV**_

"Hi, I'm Wally and Kid Flash" he had bright red hair and emerald green eyes, he reminded me of Uncle Flash, in that I'm almost always kidding way. That's why I hugged him; Flash gives the best hugs "You're a good hugger" I smiled, he laughed and ruffled my hair.

Next was another red head, only she had green skin "Hello, I'm M'gann or Megan or Miss Martian, whatever you prefer." She said nervously, I think she thinks I might not like her, I grinned at her "Can I call you meg?" I asked sweetly, she smiled and looked a little relived "I'd like that".

Three words: super-duper awesome was all I could think of to describe him, "Hello, I am Kaldur and Aqua-lad, also leader of this team" he had dark skin, light hair, gills and tattoos everything a girl could want "Hello" I said.

"Hey, I'm-" "Your Robin!" I said jumping up and down excitedly, hey I was excited to meet him, I mean come on he's The Robin protégé to The Batman. He smirked amused "Yeah-" I couldn't help it I was too excited, I hugged him knocking him over in the process, "calm down kiddo" he said a little shocked, "Sorry, you're just really cool" I said getting off of him "It's ok" he said getting up. He had black hair, a mask covered his eyes.

The team laughed, "Hi I'm Artemis" I looked at her it was obvious she was the witty sarcastic one, I like her already "Nice to meet you, Arty" she smiled and rolled her eyes. She had long blonde hair, grey blue eyes, and was dressed in all green "I like your mentor" I said to her smiling "Thanks, I like your outfit" she grinned "Thank you!".

He had Black hair, blue eyes, was muscly, Superman's clone "I like your shirt!" I said to him "Uh, thanks, I like yours too" "Your Superboy right?" "Uh, yeah wh-" "Superman sure talks a lot about you, he's always telling me story's about how you take down this guy or that one, it's really cool that I get to meet you!" he looked shocked, the whole team was shocked, but he just smiled and said "welcome to the team"

_**3rd Person**_

"I don't want to be rude… but can I have a snack?" said the newest member of the team, after a while of standing there in silence she was getting kind of hungry. "Oh of course, come on" Megan said leading her into the kitchen, the rest of the team following as well, they arrived just as the oven beeped, "Oh my cookies are done" Megan smiled and took them out of the oven. "Cookies! I love cookies!" Hailey exclaimed, Megan put some on a plate for the team and put them on the small table they had in the kitchen.

Robin, whose face was practically buried in his wrist computer, took a seat at the table "So do you have powers?" he asked finally looking up, he couldn't hack into her files to find out anything about her. "Yep!" She beamed, "What can ya do?" Wally asked with a mouthful of cookies, "I can fly and heal" the little girl said taking a bite of a cookie. "Whose is your mentor?" Robin asked, Hailey thought for a moment then replied "The whole league… But if I had to pick one, I'd say black canary I guess" the team only nodded in response.

"How'd you get into the hero scene?" Asked the archer of the team, Hailey smiled as she said "The league adopted me when I was a baby, I've lived in their headquarters all my life, I know everything about everyone there. I've done pranks with Flash, went to a movie with Green arrow, and had tea parties with Aquaman, even played doctor with Batman. And they all trained me to use my powers."

"Can we have a movie night? We usually do it at home- I mean at the HQ, and it was my turn to pick…" The young girl asked, "That's a great idea, what movie should we watch?" M'gann asked excitedly, "How to train your dragon!" Hailey exclaimed, the teens laughed, Artemis looked at the time "You go get ready for bed get we'll set things up, okay?" "Okay!" with that the small girl left the room, already knowing where her bedroom was already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:30 PM<strong>_

Hailey entered the living area wearing a blue SpongeBob footed sleeper, holding Mr. Monkey; she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Conner who was sitting next to Megan, as the movie played on, the small girl was having difficulty keeping her eyes open. And not before long, she was fast asleep, her head in Conner's lap.

They tried waking her up but she didn't budge, Kaldur carried her to her room. he put her in her bed, gently pulled the blankets over her and tip-toed to the door, but just as he was about to leave "Will you tell me a bedtime story?" came the small quiet voice of the five year old child. Kaldur sighed, walked back to the bed and sat down. "I do not know many stories" he said "Just tell me about a mission then, or something" she suggested. The Atlantian then proceeded in telling her about one of his more recent trips to Atlantis, during which she fell asleep once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PWEZ COMMENT!<strong>_


	3. Princess

**Ok I know it's guna be horrible but im tired and not feeling well, so Im sorry. BUT! I would love some input =)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own!*sniff sniff* and if i did people probably wouldn't like DC comics very much...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>October 30<strong>**th****, Sunday**

**Mount Justice**

**4:20 PM**

The day had gone by quickly with nothing exciting happening, the team and Zatanna had all stayed at the cave that night to get better acquainted with their now youngest teammate. Hailey walked over to where Robin was working on his laptop, holding her own laptop she asked "Robin, can you help me find something on the internet?" Robin didn't stop to look at her "I'm busy" he said, "Oh, okay..." she said not moving an inch. When Robin noticed this he looked at her, "Why are you still here?" he asked "I'm waiting for you not to be busy, I'm really good at waiting. One time Batman was too busy to play with me so I waited all day… And Alfred and I had a tea party!" she started rambling on about how Alfred made really good tea.

Robin sighed he knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of her if she had waited for Batman. He closed his laptop, "Oh, are you not busy anymore?" she asked happily, He got up from the floor, towering over the small girl by at least two feet. He smirked "I have a little time to help you" they walked to the table, set it down and opened her laptop. "So what did you need help with?" Robin asked, "I want to go on the Disney site" she said smiling, "You need _my_ help with _that?_" he was now annoyed. "Well yea, you're super good with computers. And I'm not allowed to go on the computer unsupervised." "Why?" He asked now very curious "Well, one time I was on GA's laptop and I clicked on something I wasn't supposed to..." she trailed off at the memory and visibly shuttered. "Oh" was his reply as he brought up the site, "There ya go, and you'll be fine as long as you stay on this site." he said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>M'gann was in the kitchen making dinner. Hailey took her laptop over to the bar and sat on a stool, so she could watch. "Hey Hailey, what are you up to?" the older girl asked, "I'm taking a Disney princess quiz, will you help me read the questions?" "Of course!" she smiled and walked around the counter, "Okay, it asks: 'what says Princess more?'-" she was cut off before she could say the choices "Living happily ever after!" the small girl exclaimed "Okay" she clicked that answer.<p>

They proceeded on with the quiz, as Artemis and Zatanna walked in. "Hey you guys, what'cha up to?" Zatanna asked, "Im taking a princess quiz" Hailey answered "ok last question, One of your most regal qualities is?" as the three older girls read the choices they said in unison "innocence".

* * *

><p>They finished the quiz then the other girls took it, the results:<p>

Hailey: You've got a lot in common with Cinderella

You are warm, caring, and creative. In squabbles, you are quick to forgive. Everyone you meet is touched by your generous spirit. You believe in fairy tales and have worked hard to make all your dreams come true. It helps that you're ultra-resourceful - even in hard times, you manage to make the most of what you have. As long as you believe in your dreams, the future looks bright indeed!" Hailey smiled, "okay your turn Meg!"

M'gann: You sing to the same tune as Snow White

Sensitive, lighthearted, and warm, you are the mother hen in your group of friends. Home is where your heart is, and yours is a friendly, welcoming gathering place for extended family and friends. Your positive outlook and winning spirit make you an in-demand friend and confidante. When it comes to romance, you are quite happy in the arms of a strong, silent type, as long as he's a great kisser!

Zatanna: You're totally curious like Ariel!

Adventurous, romantic and just a bit headstrong, curiosity often lands you and Ariel in some sticky predicaments! Like and normal teenager, you set out to discover your own way of doing things and feel the need to spread your fins! Even though this newfound independence is great, there are still times when you would rather enjoy childlike comforts than exert you assertiveness.

Artemis: you're determined like Jasmine

Impetuous, headstrong, and hungry for adventure, sounds like the perfect description of Princess Jasmine! Armed with beauty, brains and a tough on the outside tender on the inside persona, neither of you are interested in simply settling for a life that's boring, easy, or average.

* * *

><p><strong>5:40 PM<strong>

All four girls were sitting in M'gann's room, talking about they're results on the quiz. "Let's play princess dress-up!" "Like another computer game?" Zatanna asked replying to the younger girl "No, real dress up" "um, I think were a li-"Artemis was cut off by Megan's "Okay!"

The girls were now dressed up in tulle dresses, with silky tops, and high heels. All looking incredible, the three older girls built up enough courage and followed the smaller girl into the training area, where the boys were. Hailey turned on the song That's what girls do by No secret's.

Zatanna:_ "You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah_

_You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear_

_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing_

_You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue_"

All_: "That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

_That's what girls do"_

Artemis:_ "You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah_

_You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah_

_You want some kind explanation I can give"_

M'gann: _ "It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with_

_To me it's black and white_

_But it's not getting through to you..."_

All:_ "That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

_That's what girls do"_

Artemis:_ "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?"_

M'gann:_ "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much fun"._

Zatanna:"_ Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing_

_To me it's nothing new"_

Hailey:_ "That's what girls..._

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true"_

All_: "That's what girls..._

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

_That's what girls do_

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

_That's what girls do_

_That's what girls do_

_Girls."_

Hailey_: "You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah."_

For the rest of the night the boys and girls danced and had fun.

* * *

><p>Artemis' POV<p>

The team and I were in the living area; Megan and Conner were watching "_Hello Megan_". Wally was sitting upside down eating popcorn, robin was on his laptop, and Kaldur and I were reading. How M'gann convinced me to read "The Hunger Games" I'll never know...

But yes, we were doing those things until the newest addition to our team came in the room and said "So what's the plan?" we all stopped what we were doing and looked at her. She was still dressed up as a princess, though Zatanna Megs and I were done with the outfits and makeup when the dancing was over, but she wanted to keep wearing it.

"Plan for what?" Wally asked with a full mouth, man sometimes it's like he doesn't know what manners are. "For bath and bed and school and -" suddenly she was excited "I'm gonna see speedy tomorrow!"

"What do ya mean?" Wally asked with another mouthful, "Since kindergarteners only have half days, Roy is going to pick her up from school, for the first semester, while its morning kindergarten. And next semester she'll be in afternoon kindergarten" answered Conner. "I can help you with a bath" I said to her, "Okay!" was her reply as we headed to the bathroom.

I ran the water on a warm temperature and filled up the tub. "Can I have some bubbles?" she asked, I looked around for bubble bath but didn't find any so I poured in a little shampoo in instead which worked just as good. "Anything else?" I asked I wasn't quite sure what a kid would want for a bath, I mean I wasn't a kid for very long… "Toys!" she exclaimed, but before I could tell her we didn't have any she ran out. A few moments later she ran back in with a couple Barbie's in scuba gear and swimsuits. After she was in the bath, I headed to the door to leave "You can't go" Hailey said matter-a-factly "and why is that?" I asked, "You have to stay here to make sure I don't drown" I chuckled to myself and sat on the counter that faced the tub "Fine I'll stay" and I continued reading my book.

After her bath it was time for her to go to bed, she put on a purple nightgown with the batman symbol on it. "Did you need me to tuck you in?" I asked recalling last night when Kaldur did, "Yes…" she said as she grinned "But I need to go say goodnight to the others... Will you wait here?" "Sure" I said simply and sat down on her bed.

Next thing I know Wally's speeding into the room with Hailey in his arms, "There ya go kiddo" he said as he put her down, he's so gentle with her, he'd make a great father. ARTEMIS! You hate him! Don't think like that!.. Well, hate is a strong word.. More like dislike.. Wait what's going on.. Oh, he's about to zoom out, good. "Wait, won't you stay for the story?" Hailey asked with pleading eyes, less than three seconds of looking at her and he caved, he's such a softy. "Is there any story in particular you want me to read?" I asked as she crawled in bed, "No.. You pick, there's a lot to choose from on the shelf" I walked over to her book shelf and looked at a few, then smiled as a familiar title caught my eye. I picked it up and turned around to find Wally and Hailey snuggled together waiting for the story.

I sat down on the bed next to Hailey and opened the book, "What's it called?" Hailey asked, "The Kissing Hand by Audrey Penn" I said and I went on reading the book, while I was reading I felt Wally's gaze on me, but I didn't say anything. After I finished she could barely keep her eyes open as she asked "Would you sing me a song?" "No I think-" "Please?" she asked, "Okay" I sighed, I sang the song from the second chorus

"You are my sunshine, My only sunshine, You make me happy, When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away.

I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same, But if you leave me, to love another, you'll regret it all someday.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy, when skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear, How much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away."

I ended very softly realizing she was asleep, I put the book away and left. Wally followed me as I walked to the teleporters to go home. "You're really good with kids" I said, "You're not so bad yourself" I turned around and smiled. "Goodnight" "Goodnight" he said and smiled back as I walked through the teleporter.

* * *

><p><strong>I was mad at myself for the way the princess part turned out so I added some spitfire goodness! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! *ahem* anyway... i hope its better =)<strong>


	4. Halloween

**Ok sry its so short, I have a really good idea for a chapter but it cant happen yet, so bear with me.**

**Mom: Get off the computer, go do your chores!  
><strong>

**Me; *quotes Klarion the witch boy* SHUT UP, YOU OLD FART!**

**Mom: *Death glare***

**Me: *quotes Cheshire* Didn't think so. So like the Cheshire Cat, I'll just disappear.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If i owned, this wouldn't be a fanfic now would it?**

* * *

><p><strong>October 31<strong>

**7:45 AM**

**Hailey's POV**

Megan, Conner and I stood outside my class room, "Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Megs asked, "Yes, I'm sure" "Okay, well just hand this to the teacher" She gave me a note, "and have fun" "I will" I replied as I walked into the class room. I gave the teacher, Ms. Hansen, the note and she smiled and said "okay, go take a seat", I did as I was told and sat down next to a boy with brownish blonde hair and blue eyes, his name tag on the front of his desk said Tristan. I sat down at my desk and then the teacher started talking.

It was recess, I walked over to the other girls to play with them, but they were just playing with dolls and stuff. So I walked over to where the boys were playing with action figures, and started playing with them. That's when Tristan came over "What are _you _doing over here?" He asked, "Playing with the superman toy" I said, "Yea but you're a _girl_, you're supposed to like _Barbie's" _ "I do like Barbie's, I like to use them as the justice leagues secret identity's" I said. But then the other boys agreed with him and wouldn't let me play with them, so I walked back over to the girls. They were ignoring me talking about Boyfriends, so I said "I have a boyfriend" "You do?" they all said. "Yep, he's even going to pick me up from school today.. He's a lot older." It wasn't a complete lie; I liked Roy like he was my boyfriend, and if would get the other kids to like me.. "No you don't I bet it's a lie!" Tristan said "You'll just have to wait and see".

* * *

><p>After recess we had lunch and then it was time to go home. But we weren't allowed to leave if someone was coming to pick us up, Roy opened the door, and I ran to him. "Roy!" I said and he swooped me up in his arms, "Pretend you're my boyfriend" I whispered in his ear as Tristan came over, "Are you really her boyfriend?" He asked, "I guess you could say that" Roy replied.<p>

When we left the school, Roy asked "what was that all about?" "I just wanted the other kids to like me" "Hailey, you just got to be yourself, them liking you will come naturally, you don't need to lie" "Well, will you be my boyfriend for real? That way I'm not lying?" he chuckled and answered "sure, why not" and kissed me on the forehead. Then we went and got ice cream, just like real boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

><p>He took me back to the cave and left after giving me another kiss on the forehead. I started looking for Megan everywhere; I wanted to tell her the big news, "Megan! Megan! I got big news!" I called as I ran down the hallway. But I couldn't find her so I looked where all the bikes were, Conner and Megan were kissing. "Megan! We both have boyfriends!" They both jumped apart shocked, "Boyfriend?" Megan asked. "Yea I have a boyfriend!" "One day of school and you have a boyfriend, wow" Conner said like he didn't believe me "who is it?" he asked "Speedy!" I said jumping up and down, But Conner had the look of what Green lantern had described as the look of somebody who's ready to kill. "Aren't you happy for me?" I asked him, but then Megan changed the subject as the team started arrive, I heard Robin whisper "What's wrong with supi?' to wally, "What do you want to be for Halloween?" Megan asked but I responded to robin "He isn't happy for me that Roy is my boyfriend" Robin and Wally's faces looked just like Superboy's! Then Megan tried to change the subject again by repeating her question. "I want to be Black Canary for Halloween" I said but all three boys at once said "NO" "Fine! I'll wear my princess costume"<p>

* * *

><p>After I got ready I heard the whole team was here, but before I could even say anything Billy, or Captain Marvel, said he was going trick or treating, "Wait for me!" I said as I followed him. We went to a BAZILLION houses, and got tons of candy. When we got back to the cave I heard what had happened to Arty, being kidnapped and all, and I immediately ran to her. "Are you ok arty?" I asked concerned, as Wally walked in. "Why? What happened?" he asked "She got kidnapped!" "WHAT! Why didn't you call the rest of the team you could have been hurt!" "I'm fine, thank you for the concern, but it's been a long night and I'm tired. So goodnight" Then we all went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So um yea, hope ya like it!<strong>


	5. Batman, Dickie and oatmeal

**Ok so I know it been awhile but =D I did it! so this is something I had half-way done and thought I might as well buckle down and do it.  
><strong>

**I ended up laughing my but off while writing, so I hope you enjoy Hailey playing with her toys as much as i did.  
><strong>

**So without further to do... OH! check me out on Youtube! I review anime! its: MissAmandasChannel  
><strong>

**anyway, I dont own, (you should be glad... there would be lots of hiatuses...)  
><strong>

**Wally: Batman, Aquaman, Flash, they'd all have jumped right in to fix things.  
><strong>

**Me: true... but i'd be overwhelmed  
><strong>

**Dick: You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?  
><strong>

**Me: im not sure, anyway, **Hailey is Me! I uh mean mine...****

* * *

><p><strong>November 6<strong>**th****, Sunday**

**Mount Justice**

**7:18 AM**

_**3rd person**_

M'gann awoke to a burning smell and immediately became worried. She ran out of her room, bumping into Conner, they shared a worried glance "It's coming from the kitchen" Conner said. They ran into the kitchen to see a pan tipped over on the stove, whatever was cooking in it spilled on the stove with a hand towel on fire. M'gann felt the heat from the fire and started to feel weak, Conner quickly picked up the pan and inserted it on the sink and turned on the water.

The two teens then started to look for the only possible culprit, Hailey. They found her in the living room watching some cartoons, her face lit up as the teens entered but soon became confused as she noticed their worried and angry faces. "What's wrong?" the child asked, "Were you using the stove?" Conner said trying to keep his temper in check, but that was a battle he was losing. Hailey smiled, "Yea, I was making us some oatmeal" that was all it took, Conner lost control of his temper "You don't leave the stove when you're cooking! It was just on fire! Fire! You could've hurt M'gann!" he yelled.

Hailey's eyes were scared and her chin wobbled like she was going to cry, "I-I didn't m-mean to, I tried to clean it up" she stuttered, "Do you even know how to make oatmeal!" Conner yelled again, the computer announced Batman's arrival. Using the moment of the distraction, Hailey ran to Batman and hid herself hugging his left leg.

Superboy and M'gann soon followed after, M'gann realized that if Conner did he would lose it again "Batman, what are you doing here? Do you have a mission for us?" Batman looked at the child wrapped around his leg then at the steaming clone of his best friend, then at M'gann. "No, I came because Ha-Angel and I have some business to attend to. She will return shortly." With that said he and the child, still attached to his leg, walk through the teleporter.

* * *

><p><strong>Batcave, 8:30<strong>

**Still 3****rd**** person**

Hailey sat on the end on the medical chair, "Alright, I just need to take some blood then you can play" Batman, or Bruce, said. His cowl was down, his expression unreadable, but he was worried, he was worried for the little girl who sat in front of him. He got out the needle and other things getting them ready he said "This may hurt a little" he gently cleaned her skin with a cotton ball soaked in Chlorhexidine and watched as she squeezed her eyes shut while he inserted her needle into her vain.

After he finished, he helped her down, and started analyzing the blood he took from Hailey. Behind him, Hailey was playing with a superman action figure and toy size model of the Batjet, she stopped as an idea struck her and within a few seconds bone-like structures ripped through the back of her shirt, then bones then became covered in feathers and suddenly she had huge beautiful angel-like wings. She started flying around with her toys;

Batman Voice: "vroooooooom, pew pew pew pew pew! whoops! I didn't mean to shoot you superman"

Superman voice: "its ok Batman im only weak to kryptonite anyway"

Batman Voice: "but Superman that was a krypto bullet!"

Superman voice: "Oh no! I'm bleeding!"

Batman Voice: "don't worry Superman I'll save you!"

"*radio static* Batman! I need your help!"

Batman Voice: "Dianna!"

Superman voice: "*cough* Batman can you-"

Batman Voice: "im sorry Dianna, I'm helping Superman right now"

Superman voice: "it's ok *cough* Batman, go save *cough* the one you *cough* love. Just remember *cough* you'll always be my *cough* brother"

Batman Voice: "Superman!... Ok Dianna I'm on my way"

As Hailey continued to play, flying around with her toys, the zeta-tube light flashed and Robin stepped into the cave. "hey Bruce-What is she doing here" He said when saw Hailey, she flew up to him upside down "We were playing doctor, and he took some blood" she said then added "you look funny upside down" he rolled his eyes and looked at Bruce "why-" he stopped when his adopted father gave him a _'I'll tell you later'_ look, so he dropped it, instead he asked "Did Alfred make cookies?".

A little later, the youngest and second to youngest on the newly formed team, were sitting at the kitchen table eating cookies and drinking milk. Hailey, whose wings were now gone, was wearing an old t-shirt of Dick's, even though it was too small for him, it was pretty big for her. "Robin?" "When I'm not wearing my mask you can call me Dick" Hailey's eyes went wide, "I'm not allowed to say that word.." "No, it's a nickname for Richard like Rich, Rick or Ricky" he tried explaining "oh, so like Richie or…. Dickie! That's what I'll call you that way I'm not saying that bad word" "No, don't call me that! Just call me Dick!" "Dickie! Dickie! Dickie! Dickie! Dickie! Dickie! Dickie!" "ugh!" he said sinking in his chair. "Dickie?" he sighed "yes?" "will you teach me how to be a ninja?"

The rest of the day was spent _"spying"_ on Alfred and _"ninja'ing"_ around until she was dropped back at the cave.


	6. Home Alone No More

**Hey guys! I know long time no see sorry =P Im a lazy person  
><strong>

**So what do you think about young justice season two? I personally think impulse is crash!  
><strong>

**Yes Im in love with a fictional character, I've been in love with multiple over the year, get over it  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this? I do not own *robot vocie*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>November 17<strong>**th****, Saturday**

**Mount Justice**

**8:20AM**

**Hailey POV**

I got up off the floor of my room, where I was coloring, and went to the kitchen because I was hungry. When I got there, M'gann wasn't there, no one was, so I walked to her room, she wasn't there, I checked Superboy's room, the laundry room, the hanger, the living room and even the bathrooms.

No one was here! I ran back to the kitchen, I went over to the phone that Superboy put on the side of the cabinet; I had to push a chair over because it was too high for me to reach. When I stood on the chair I saw a note on the counter, I picked it up, but then put it back because I couldn't read it, I looked at the chalk board next to the phone where the teams cell phone number were. I couldn't tell whose was whose but the green name and number was probably Artemis' right?

I dialed the number and waited as it rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally<strong>

I groaned as my phone rang waking me up, I lifted my head from my pillow and looked at the time, 7? On a Saturday? Who would call me at this time? I picked it up, Mount Justice of course, "Hello?" I say yawning and sitting up _"Wally?"_ A little girls voice said from the other end of the phone "Hailey?" I ask, why was she calling? And why this early? "_Wally, I need your help! No one's here and-Ahhhh!"_ Her high pitched scream cut off her sentence then the line went dead, I jumped out of bed and pulled on some jeans as I was running out the door.

I ran through the zeta tube and into the kitchen screeching to a stop, I look around to find Hailey crying on the floor, a chair tipped over, the phone and the cord to the phone on floor.

I sigh, I'm glad it's not worse, but she had me worried "you okay?" I ask and next thing I know I have a crying 5 year old wrapped around my legs, I pick her up and place her on the counter and wiped away her tears. I make sure doesn't have any broken bones, or has sprained anything, when I knew she hadn't I picked up the chair and put it back at the table, then picked up the phone and rehooked it up. I noticed a note on the counter, I picked it up and it read out loud:

_Hailey,_

_Superboy and I are going to meet some friends from school, call someone to pick you up_

_We won't be home until at least three or four._

_Hello Megan! You can't read, I'll call Artemis!_

_Okay I called Artemis but she didn't answer, so I left a message._

_She will probably be there by the time you're reading this._

I chuckled at the note, and then threw it away; I pulled Hailey off the counter, as I set her down I heard her stomach and my stomach growl in unison which made us burst out laughing ,"Let me get dressed then I'll make us something to eat while we wait for Arty" I said referring to the fact that I was only wear a pair of jeans "Okay!" she said and ran into the living room, turning on cartoons.

Walking out of the room I have here at the cave, now fully dressed in a long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve red shirt on top, my jeans, and sneaker. As I get closer to the kitchen I hear sizzling, remembering hearing about the fire not too long ago, I whip around the corner into the kitchen to see Artemis putting bacon in a frying pan.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis<strong>

I woke up and did my normal morning routine, shower, get dressed, makeup, etc. then I saw I had a new message on my phone, I hit play

"_Hey Artemis, Superboy and I are going out with some friends, Hailey's still asleep right now, will you come pick her up at the mountain? Thanks bye!"_

I checked the time it was sent, what could those two be doing at 7 in the morning? Whatever, I need to get to the cave.

**8:35**

When I got there Hailey was watching cartoons, "Hey kiddo, I'm sorry you were left here alone for so long. You hungry?" "I wasn't alone, Wally's here. Yes I'm Starving" "oh? Where is he?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen, "He had to get dressed" she said, standing on her knees facing the kitchen from the back of the couch. I gave her a questing glance but when she didn't tell me anymore I didn't push it, I'll ask Wally later. I started making breakfast, pancakes, hash browns, eggs and bacon, as I was putting the last of the bacon into the pan, Wally whipped around the corner "Oh hey" he said "Hey yourself Baywatch"

As we sat at the table eating, I watched Wally and Hailey laughing at each other, chewing with their mouths open, making faces and the thought came to me, I missed out on having these.. These family moments when I was a kid, so I'm glad Hailey get to have them "Chew with your mouth closed" I scolded, "Don't be such a mother, Arty" Wally said "Yea, don't be a mom" Hailey said ten she turned to Wally "Why can't Artemis be a Mom?" she asked in confusion, Wally and I just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Real quick, I did look up the time difference between Rhode island (where Mount Justice is), Missouri (Central City) and New Jersey (Gotham) so the small time zone reference is legit. And to Hailey's comment on Wally having to get dressed, its like kids to say whatever makes sense to them, so thats legit.. I put tons of work into research before I even write the dumb chapters.. Feel lucky!<strong>

**~TGWHM~  
><strong>


End file.
